The present invention relates to a device for dispensing liquids from a typical can, such as beer. More specifically, the present invention is a device with a can attachment piece and fluid dispensing piece that attaches to the can attachment piece and works in concert with the can attachment piece to provide adjustability of fluid flow through the device to targeted meat products.
When cooking meats and similar food items, a person often applies basting fluids such as marinades, sauces and the like, in order to enhance the flavor of the food items. Additionally, the addition of basting fluids has been found helpful in preventing the food items from excessive drying during the cooking process. During the application of the basting fluid, it is often desirable to evenly distribute the fluid of the exterior surface of the food product. This ensures an even coating of the basting fluid on the food surface.
Typically, when applying basting fluids, the fluid is applied from a container, such as a can, jar, cup, bowl or the like. Then, the basting fluid is distributed using a separate brush, spoon, fork, or other utensil. If it is desired that the utensil be repeatedly used, once it has been used, it must be prevented from contacting unclean surfaces.
One way of providing a device for basting food products with basting fluids has been to combine a container cap with a basting brush. See for examples, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,036,389; 5,547,303; Des. 400,358; Des. 376,479; and Des. 215,416. While these patents disclose cap/brush combinations, none of them provide an easy convenient way to control the flow of the fluid as it travels through the cap/brush combination.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,389 fluid flow controlled in a simple on/off manner by opening or closing a lid that covers the dispensing opening. Thus, the ""389 device lacks the ability to provide variable fluid flow.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,303 fluid flow is also controlled in a simple on/off manner by longitudinal displacement of the brush head (pulling the brush head outward opens the device for fluid flow and pushing the brush head inward closes the device for fluid flow).
Other patents in the prior allow continuous flow of fluids through their devices, without even simple on/off control.
Thus, there is a present need for a food product basting device that allows for variable flow control of fluids being dispensed therewith.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a food basting device that has variable fluid flow control.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a food basting device that has variable fluid flow control and further includes a brush element to evenly spread dispensed fluids onto food products.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a variable flow food basting device that comprises two separate pieces, the two separate pieces working together to provide the variable fluid flow capability.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a variable flow food basting device works with containers that do not have screw threads for securing a cap.
The novel features that are considered characteristic of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its structure and its operation together with the additional object and advantages thereof will best be understood from the following description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Unless specifically noted, it is intended that the words and phrases in the specification and claims be given the ordinary and accustomed meaning to those of ordinary skill in the applicable art or arts. If any other meaning is intended, the specification will specifically state that a special meaning is being applied to a word or phrase. Likewise, the use of the words xe2x80x9cfunctionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmeansxe2x80x9d in the Description of Preferred Embodiments is not intended to indicate a desire to invoke the special provision of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6 to define the invention. To the contrary, if the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6, are sought to be invoked to define the invention(s), the claims will specifically state the phrases xe2x80x9cmeans forxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstep forxe2x80x9d and a function, without also reciting in such phrases any structure, material, or act in support of the function. Even when the claims recite a xe2x80x9cmeans forxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstep forxe2x80x9d performing a function, if they also recite any structure, material or acts in support of that means of step, then the intention is not to invoke the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6. Moreover, even if the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6, are invoked to define the inventions, it is intended that the inventions not be limited only to the specific structure, material or acts that are described in the preferred embodiments, but in addition, include any and all structures, materials or acts that perform the claimed function, along with any and all known or later-developed equivalent structures, materials or acts for performing the claimed function.